1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention pertains to devices for use with doors to prevent unauthorized entry and particularly pertains to portable means to secure a door for use in motels, hotels and the like.
2. Description Of The Prior Art And Objectives Of The Invention
Various devices have been employed in the past to provide security in addition to conventional door locks for motel and hotel patrons. Such devices can be used by guests, once they have settled in their rooms at night, to prevent maids or other persons with keys from inadvertently opening the door and entering the occupied room. Such devices may consist of chairs with proper sized backs which are wedged under the inside door knob to prevent entry. The availability of such chairs is not always certain and the present invention was conceived with the objection of providing a traveler or other security minded person with a convenient, easy to use security door stop.
It is also an objective of the invention to provide the user with a means to secure an inwardly opening door which can be quickly employed and in the event of an emergency, can be quickly removed from the door without keys or special tools.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide a security stop which will readily prevent unauthorized entry when in place, even if the door is unlocked.
It is yet another objective of the present invention to provide a device which is durable, simple in construction, easy to manufacture, transport and store, and which can be retailed at a relatively inexpensive price.
Various other objectives and advantages of the present invention become apparent to those skilled in the art as a more detailed presentation of the invention is within the detailed presentation of the invention set forth below.